Sleeping Beauty: Modern Day
by Samhoku
Summary: Rose is in Modern Day. She meets her prince but doesn't know that its him at first.  sucky summery  Rated T to be safe. Please review. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty: Modern Day

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rose or Philip. Sadly. I have loved that movie sense I was a likkle baby.**

Chapter

Rose was in her house looking out the window. She was around 5ft 6in and slim. She had red hair. (A/N Yes I know her hair is blonde in the movie.) She also was athletic and loved to dance. So she had a dancers body. She sighed, got up, and went downstairs to her 3 aunts. Flora, Merryweather, and Nora.

Merryweather was a short cranky women. But very loveable. She was in her mid 50s and had black hair. The others where harder to describe. One loved green and one loved pink.

Her mother and father where sweet people. But she was never allowed to date as an 17 year old girl. She needed to be 20. Her mother was more willing to let her then her father. Her father was much more protective.

Her parents where not home right now so thats why her three aunts where watching her. Oh they always lived with her but they sometimes would babysit. Rose sighed and said to Nora, "Nora I want to marry someone." Nora smiled, "Aren't you a bit young my dear?" Rose huffed and sat down in her chair, "Maybe. But I still at least want to date."

Nora smiled and shook her head, "Of course you do." Flora said, "Well your parents said no..." Merryweather said, "I dont see why you cant." Her eyes where flashing, "Your mother dated when she was 16. Thats when she met your father." Flora said, "Hush hush..." She covered Merryweathers mouth.

Rose said with some sadness, "I am going to go to the Cafe down the road. Is that okay?" Flora nodded, "Of course dear..." Rose smiled, "Thank you Flora." She hugged her and kissed her cheek. She went out to the cafe and ordered lunch. She got away just in time. When those three tried to cook it usually ended in a near fire.

She was eating silently when she heard a voice behind her, "Hey. May I sit with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Beauty: Modern Day

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rose or Philip. Sadly. I have loved that movie sense I was a likkle baby. (Okay so I apologize for the previous chapter. I forgot one of the Fairy's names so I just guessed. Please ignore it I will try and do better.)**

Chapter

Rose looked up and saw a boy around her age. Maybe a year older. She smiled slightly, "There are other tables." The boy smiled, "I know. But I would like to sit with you please?" Rose said timidly, "Um. Sure."

The boy say down with his food and drink, "Well...My name is Philip. Whats yours?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

Rose held out her hand carefully, "My name is Rose. Its nice to meet you Philip." They shook hands then Rose dropped her hands in her lap. Philip said cheerfully, "By all means eat!"

Rose nodded and started eating. Philip asked, "How long have you lived here, Rose?" Rose replied with a smile, "All my life. You?" Philip nodded, "Me too. I have never seen you around here though."

Rose smiled and looked at her empty plate. She was a fast eater, "I dont get out much."

Philip nodded and finished his food. He said, "Well I have to go so...see you around?" Rose realized that this was a dangerous situation. She had just basically broken a rule. She jumped up and said, "Uh...No. No. Um...I have to go." She fled. Philip stood up and watched the girl run. He was not used to girls being so afraid of him. Maybe she was just playing hard to catch?


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping Beauty: Modern Day

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rose or Philip. Sadly. I have loved that movie sense I was a likkle baby. ACK I am so sorry about the short chapters. I will try and make them longer. *face palms*  
><strong>

Chapter

Rose ran home and up to her room. Her aunts watched her as she went to her room. Marryweather came upstairs and knocked on the door, "Rose, dear what happened?" Rose said frantically, "Nothing Aunt Marry."

Her aunt nodded and went back downstairs. It would be her 18th birthday and her parents would not be home...again.

Flora got a shopping list of stuff they would need. She said, "Rose! Rose come here please!" Rose came downstairs, completely composed. She had taken a shower and changed into jeans and a halter top t-shirt with hiking boots. Flora took in her strange attire and said, "Okay then. Well you need to go shopping." Rose tilted her head, "But we have everything needed...don't we?"

Marryweather said, "Oh no no no! You must go again!" They all hustled her out the door.

Rose shook her head, got in her car, then drove to the store to do as she was told. When she got there she started on her shopping spree that her aunts had created.

* * *

><p>Philip was in one if the areas where they keep the food when he saw Rose. She was pushing a cart and reading a long piece of paper at the same time. Philip smiled and said to her, "Hi. Rose right? Looks like you are stocking up for winter in the middle of Spring."<p>

Rose jumped when she heard his voice and smiled nervously, "Hi. Um...My aunts sent me out to do some shopping. I am not sure why...They are very strange."

Philip saw that she had changed and asked flirtatiously, "Did you change just for me? Because you do look wonderful."

A blush covered her cheeks and she stuttered, "N-no...I j-just changed because I c-could."

Philip smiled, his eyes dancing. He could almost never get this result from a girl. It ended usually with a slap across the face, "Hm. Nice results too."

Rose looked up at him and scurried away with her cart, "Well I have to finishing shopping. Good day Philip."

Philip followed, "Can I come with you?" He looked like a puppy dog as he followed her. Rose sighed, "If you wish." Philip smiled, "Well I do wish I could at least gain a small smile for my dark soul." Rose covered her mouth to keep from giggling. It would only encourage him.

Philip smirked, "Hey I got a half smile. Good enough."

Rose handed him half of the list, "Can you find this half of the stuff?" Sadly she did not look at what part she handed him. It was underclothes she needed. Philip turned dark red, "Um Rose. This is not what you think it is." He handed it to her. Rose gasped and covered her eyes, humiliated, "I am so sorry...Here." She handed him the food list.

Philip nodded and walked away quickly. That was embarrassing for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleeping Beauty: Modern Day

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rose or Philip. Sadly. I have loved that movie sense I was a likkle baby.  
><strong>

Chapter

They met at the food part of the store again. Philip handed her the list and the stuff he had found, "Here..." Rose had buried the stuff she had in the bottom of the cart. Philip smiled at her and said, "My parents will be expecting me home."

Rose nodded and said, "Okay. Bye." She pushed the cart to the checkout line. Philip did not say the 'see you later' thing again because he did not want her to inadvertently shop lift.

Philip joined her after she checked out. Rose said quietly, "I thought your parents where expecting you." Philip smiled and said, "Well you need help loading your grocery's in the car don't you?"

Rose smiled and shook her head, "Well if you wish." Philip smiled and said, "Well I wish..." Rose cut him off, "Please Philip. I know what you are going to say." Philip laughed and helped her unload the stuff into the car.

Philip said with hesitation, "I know you don't get out much...but...I was wondering if you wanted to go to a dance that our town holds every year." Rose glanced at him, "Um...I don't know..."

Philip said begging, "Please! You are the only person I have asked." Rose looked at the tall boy and then looked at the ground, "When is it?" Philip replied with enthusiasm, "In 6 days."

Rose smiled and said, "If I can become your friend in 6 days then yes." Philip cheered and hugged her, "Thank you, Rose."

Rose took his arms off of her, "Your welcome, Philip."

Philip smiled and said, "So...see you tomorrow? Cafe? For lunch?"

Rose nodded and said, "Sure." Then she said michiviously, "As long as you put this cart away." Philip gawked at the laughing red head. He smirked and bowed, "Yes Milady." He took the cart to the place it needed to go. She was a very interesting girl indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping Beauty: Modern Day

By Samhoku

**I do not own Rose or Philip. Sadly. I have loved that movie sense I was a likkle baby.  
><strong>

Chapter

Rose drove home and was surprised by an early birthday party. Marryweather said, "Happy Birthday!" They had a pretty dress for her. (A/N Link will be in my page)

Rose stared at her aunts, "T-thank you! What is this?"

Fauna said, "It is a dress for your 18th birthday! You are now an adult." They hugged her. Rose asked, "Where will I wear this dress?" They shrugged and Flora said, "At a ball your parents host?"

Rose nodded but secretly knew when and where she would wear it. She smiled and hugged her aunts, "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>The next day Philip was already waiting at the cafe for her. He said, "So how are you?" Rose sat down across from him and smiled, "I am well. You?"<p>

Philip shrugged, "As good as can be expected."

Rose tilted her head and studied him. He was sitting funny. She asked, "Is something wrong?" Philip shook his head and said nervously, "No...why should anything be wrong?"

Rose leaned back and studied him, "Is something wrong Philip?"

Philip sighed then said, "Yes...and no. I fell on my rear because I attempted roller skating. And no because I had a blast!" He grinned.

Rose shook her head and muttered, "Typical boy."

Philip tilted his head, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Rose smiled and said, "Nothing."

Philip said teasingly, "Typical girl." Rose rolled her eyes and he laughed.

Philip studied her, "I have a feeling you are coming with me...am I right?"

Rose blushed and nodded, "Yes."

Philip smiled and reached for her hand. She jerked it back and put them in her lap.


End file.
